


Finding Home

by AndiiErestor



Series: Different Time, Different Place [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Fools in Love, M/M, Switching, bondage play, dont be deceived by the summary, hands and feet bound with silk ties, improvised cockring, just smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: After all the ups and downs of their long lives, sometimes finding home takes some time to realize.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Different Time, Different Place [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/119302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormXPadme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/gifts), [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/gifts), [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts), [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> Thank you _so_ much to everyone who's read this over the years. I am so happy to be able to say that with this, the series finally comes to its close. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's encouraged me to keep writing for this. I hope this all has been to your satisfaction. 
> 
> I've only realized this morning that this was SIX YEARS in the making, and seeing it over is like seeing a child off to college I suppose.
> 
> Thank you all for making this happen.

After all this time, waking up to his grumpy face on my shoulder still stole my breath. His hair a knotted mess about his face, lips parted in soft breath. His lashes fluttered in his sleep - in dream.

 _Ah, to gaze upon him all day, I would never tire of it, as I_ have _never in all these years._

Awareness returned to him as he awakened and his smile to find me still there with him and watching him is like the rise of a winter sun: lazy and warm, and all the brighter for its reflection on the snow.

I have never been quite so prideful as the stories have made me out to be, but if there was ever a thing I would take pride in, it was my ability to make him smile. That smile made every frozen breath and every burning gasp I'd ever taken worth an infinity more.

The way he rose and stretched, holding the sheets to his chest, ever modest upon waking, still made my breath catch too. The way his sheer house robe settled at his hips made my fists clench at my sides.

 _Ah, I'd thought all my life that_ surely _at some point such things would cease and yet here I was still._

In the kitchen, he made us breakfast. Aiya, I was never any good at cooking, though it's a good thing I can at least be of help with picking vegetables and cutting them, else I would truly be useless. His dance as he hopped back and forth between pots on the stove and bowls of prepared veggies brought a song to my heart.

The way he brought food to his lips like the act itself was deserving of every ounce of his attention, the way his lips curled around the spoon, his tongue sneaking out absent-mindedly to curl around a piece of pepper that was slipping off...

_Aiyaaa! My poor heart felt it would beat out of my chest!_

As we worked outdoors together - myself tilling the earth and pulling weeds, picking fruits and vegetables and watering plants, and him washing our clothes in a tub atop a small hill beside our cottage by the well. The wind blew his hair all about him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. His robes were falling open at the shoulders and as he reached up to pull his hair behind his ears he paused to take in the sun. Even the heavens shined upon him with favour. When I noticed the streak of soapy water dripping from his hair to his chest, I had to look away.

After a lunch of fresh fruits and cured meats eaten on the very same hill together, we retired to the study for a time. Erestor sat at his desk, pen and paper before him, writing I knew not what for he both refused to let me see or tell me, so I sat by the window, book in hand, watching him. He had tired of tucking his hair back and had settles for tying it back, affording me an unobstructed view of his neck and ears. I wanted to mark that neck, leave blemishes all over for him to find later and remember me by - to see the flush of those ears as I nipped at his skin.

Suddenly I found myself grateful to be sitting by the open window.

_Aiya but this day seemed never-ending._

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Erestor only occasionally speaking up to suggest which vegetables they could plant in the coming season, to ask what I thought of the stew, to ask about the book I had to admit I didn’t end up reading…

That’s when the night turned.

Erestor frowned, “Was something wrong? Did I not transcribe it correctly?”

His worry was adorable. How wholly he poured himself into his work even now that it was mostly for his own enjoyment. To lie would be to cause him true concern…

“No, my heart,” I said, pushing my empty plate away, “Well, truly, I couldn’t say.”

Erestor frowned more deeply, “Are you unwell?”

I laughed, “Oh, I wouldn’t say that darling. In fact, I’d say perhaps I’m a little too well.”

Confusion. _Ah well, best let the cat out of the bag._

“I know how you like to approach this on your own terms so I didn’t want to bother you quite every time it comes up but,” I took a deep breath, “Frankly, my dear, I find you breathtaking.”

“And this caused you to lose interest in your book?”

“Oh yes, far too easily I’m afraid,” Glorfindel nodded, “I find I have been quite easily distracted this day.”

“I see,” Erestor nodded and pressed a finger to his lips in thought, “A good thing then, that you haven’t lost your appetite.”

“Oh quite the contrary. I find my appetite has significantly increased.”

“Is that so?”

“Aye.”

“Perhaps we ought to do something about that then?”

I swallowed at that voice, that role he fell into so naturally. Erestor was a strict and demanding teacher, but always fair. His manner of speech in the classroom – the way his voice somehow got deeper and his tone shorter – caused a tightening between my legs, and this time was no exception.

“A-aye,” I nodded, ever the obedient pupil. “What would you have me do, my lord?”

Erestor looked thoughtful for a moment, then a glint in his eye and he pushed himself away from the table, “I would quite like if you could clean this table and remove your clothes, while I fetch some things from the bedroom.

My breath sped up and I nodded mutely.

“I would like you to be kneeling by my chair when I return,” he gave me a look with one brow raised as though waiting for an answer from me, “Understood?”

“A-aye, sir,” my voice wavered despite my intent to follow through.

“Good boy,” he says, patting my head gently as he walks away and the touch sends the words directly to my groin.

As soon as he was out of sight I rushed to my feet to clear the table, leaving the dishes in the pail for later. That done, I had to pause to catch my breath before I began to strip.

One by one I took each article off, folding them neatly and placing them before myself, letting the process of removing each article pull me deeper into that place in my mind where submitting to my lover came as naturally as breathing. Uncertain which way he wished for me to face, I chose to make it the focus of his request and kneel with my pile of clothes on the ground, facing the chair, with my hands behind my back, legs spread, heavy cock on display for my love to admire upon his return, should he so choose.

“Ah, I’d nearly forgotten what a sight you make on your knees,” Erestor returned some moments later.

His voice washed over me like a cool breeze on a warm summer night, causing goose-flesh to rise on my naked arms and thighs, making my cock twitch in anticipation.

Erestor came around the table, his robe loose, a few considerable lengths of silk in his hands.

“My love, I find I would like to admire you this day,” Erestor said, almost to himself, “Stand, and sit on the table.”

I stood quickly and sat myself at the end of the table, sitting back and letting the edge of the table dig in behind my knees.

“Spread your legs, he commanded me, and I did so quietly, “I need you to sit still while I fasten these, you understand?”

“Aye, my heart,” I said and moved slightly forward to accommodate the change.

Slowly, teasingly, Erestor tied first one ankle then the next to the legs of the table, before moving on to my arms which were tied to the legs about my head at the other end of the table until finally he came to stand at my side with a final tie.

“What a beautiful gift you make, sweet husband,” Erestor sang, “I ought to wrap you up in a bow,” and with that, the final silk tie was knotted in a bow at the base of my cock.

“Oh goodness,” he sighed and my head shot up, “I’ve completely forgotten to bring the oil. I suppose I’ll have to go fetch it.”

I dropped my head back to the table and grunted, soliciting a chuckle from my lover as he walked away to the bedroom.

His return was swift, and followed by him climbing atop the table to straddle my hips, placing the vial of oil at my side before he turned himself around, placing his erect cock above my lips.

“I trust you know what to do with this?”

I could hear the smirk in his voice, and instead of replying with words, I simply took him in.

“Urgh,” Erestor grunted like I’d punched him in the gut, taking a moment to catch his breath, “Very good boy,” he said, and I twitched with joy at the compliment.

“Mm, yes, I knew you’d like that,” he murmured gently as he reached for the vial of oil, “Now you just keep that cock in your mouth – nice and warm – like the good boy I know you are. We don’t want this to end too quickly, do we?”

Erestor felt my hesitation to respond given the instruction and reached down to pat my face in acceptance of my silent agreement.

“You recall your cues?” he asked, and I demonstrated, speaking Morgoth’s name around his cock – causing him to groan – and snapped my fingers loudly three times to get his attention. “Aye, very good.”

Erestor took the vial of oil, lowering himself to one elbow, hand caressing my thigh somewhat, kneading into it. With the other hand, Erestor dipped two fingers into the vial before bringing them to my hole, neatly avoiding my cock, pressing gently and circling the entrance to coat it.

Ashe did so, I let myself relax into the feeling, the sensual gentleness of having my most intimate regoings treated with such love and care. I rested my head on the table, focusing on my breathing around the girth of his cock in my mouth. He wasn’t quite as large as myself, but I still found myself happy that my lover was considerate enough to not lower himself to the point of reaching my throat and blocking my airways. While some level of that might be fun in active ply, it would make relaxing into this very difficult.

“You’re so calm down there,” Erestor spoke just above a whisper so as not to startle the silence away. “Are you well, my love?”

I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock in affirmation, causing him to jerk and curl his fingers. It was then that I realized he’d worked up to two fingers and had been in the process of adding a third before I had interrupted him.

“Ai, Glorfindel,” Erestor lay his head on my thigh. “If you carry on like this, I may not have time to finish preparing you.”

I nodded my head by taking him in deeper a few times, and felt him bite my leg in retaliation. This time, I was the one to groan. My love didn’t wait long after that to raise himself away from my mouth and untie my legs so he could kneel between them more easily.

“This wasn’t what I had planned for us today, but I think I would like to take advantage of it all the same,” he said, and I wondered what he meant by that. “Only that while you may find this quite enjoyable, I will need you to restrain yourself.”

“Ah, Erestor,” I moaned as he pressed his cock against me now, teasing, “Have mercy on me, my heart.”

“Aye, I will,” he said, “If you can show me you deserve it.”

With those words, he pushed himself, finally entering me. He wasted no time at all finding his rhythm, thrusting into me like I’d been thinking of doing to him all day. Long had it been since we’d done it like this, but the change was welcome, and the force of him entering me satisfied most of the desire I’d been keeping hidden.

Slowly I came closer to my end, though when I finally thought I’d reach it, a hand around the base of my cock pulling that bow tight had me growling in frustration.

“Erestor, my love, please,” I cried to him, “Please do not make me beg. I truly did not mean to insult your penmanship.”

“Oh no, darling,” Erestor shook his head and pulled out, with a sigh, now holding himself instead, “but you’ve been so very good today – so honest and kind and patient – I think it’s time for you to receive your reward now, isn’t it?”

“My what?”

I didn’t understand. Had this not _been_ my reward – _our_ reward? What more could there be?

“I find I would like to unwrap my present now,” Erestor said with one of his famous smirks and climbed back off the table, _retying_ my ankles as they had been previously – _I don’t know how much more of this teasing I can take, my heart will beat out of my chest_ – and returned to straddling my lap, one hand hovering over my cock.

“Erestor for heavens’ sakes, what has come over you?”

“Is it truly so hard to believe that you are not the only one who has been watching this day?”

As I paused to consider his meaning, he reached forth, clever fingers pulling the bow from my angry cock with a single tug, and scooted forward to rub himself over me. That’s when I felt the moisture around his own hole, for certainly he hadn’t used enough oil on me to make _that_ much of a mess.

“You – When?”

“You didn’t really think it took me more than a minute to find those ties, did you?” He grinned, “And what of the reason I forgot the oil, darling? I simply hadn’t planned on using it, but I easily changed my mind, what with you lying there ripe for the taking. What do you think, do you think I should have stretched more?”

Erestor lowered himself onto me, painfully slowly, one inch at a time.

“A-a-ai, I think y-you might have over-estimated the time you gave y-yourself,” I said lightly, my voice coming out in cut-off breaths, “Heavens you’re tight. Has it really been so long?”

“Mm, indeed, though I thank you for the opportunity, darling. Perhaps we might do this more often now that we are no longer sharing a space with Elrond and his sons.”

“Must y-you name them as w-we,” having been seated upon my cock for a good moment now, Erestor cut me off, raising himself and letting himself fall upon me in one smooth movement. “Ai, Erestor, my love, my heart, my life.”

“Yes, Glorfindel, my darling, my heart, my soul?”

“Please, I beg you,” I clenched my thighs, desperate for him to understand, “ _Move_ , my love. I can stand it no longer.”

“Aye,” Erestor sighed and leaned forward to press his lips against mine, pulling my cock from within him. He rocked back and forth lightly, rubbing his own cock against my stomach as he kissed me wildly, like a man starved.

My heart leapt at feeling him so close, being surrounded by him so absolutely. Truly no other had ever come close to his perfection – we were meant for each other. The way we fit into each other had to be proof of that, and this always felt like becoming one again, as though being apart was only ever meant to be temporary. My heart leapt again and I wondered if his did the same.

When he pulled back to look me in the eyes with a knowing smile, I understood.

I jerked then, causing him to cry out and sit back, groaning at being filled again so suddenly. I would have held him were my hands not still tied over my head.

Somewhat more focused now, Erestor sat up straight, grinding his ass over my cock a few times, before leaning forward to place his hands on my chest and beginning to rock back and forth, sometimes angling himself such as to rub his cock against me again.

“You know,” he said breathlessly, “I am _so_ pleased you decided to get these done again.” He kneading his palms into my chest, fingers brushing just _so_ against my nipples and twisting the mithril jewels pierced through them. “I did miss them so. They made quite an impression on me as you might – _unh_ – remember.”

“I do, my love, I do,” I said, because I did. I recalled all those years ago how he had stared, entranced, and how I had stared back in silent longing.

“Laurëala,” he leaned forward and whispered against my lips teasingly, “I said I would love you,” he said, “Do you remember?”

“Aye, titta corco,” I replied, “and I stand by what I said to you after then as well. I’ll not leave you this time.”

A cry left his lips and though I knew not what he’d meant to say, I understood perfectly. It was such an overwhelming thing sometimes, the depth of the love I have held for him for most of my life, and him for nearly all of his. Ai, those who called him cold truly had no idea.

Erestor threw his head back and began rocking once more, faster now, with more urgency, and his hands came up to his own chest. His nipples were stiff – peaked – rosy as was the rest of him up to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. How I longed to nibble on one of those just now, but the feeling of him upon my cock would have to be enough – _would_ be enough, this I knew, for what else had I ever needed than him?

“Erestor, my love,” I thought, but couldn’t find the words to say.

“I know,” he said, “Will you follow me?”

“ _Yes._ ”

 _Forever,_ I wanted to say, but he knew that already. Instead I focused on how desperately I wished to touch him – how he felt wrapped around me, clenching and unclenching with the rhythm of his movement.

“Soon,” I added.

“Aye,” He nodded, pinching his nipples, twisting them between his fingers – I knew how sensitive they were, and I could tell from the haze beginning to gloss over his eyes that they were no less so to his own hands.

His rocking became shorter. He was brushing his prostate more directly now than before, causing his cock to twitch and leak more of that clear pre-cum, first along his length until it gathered around the base of my own making his movements more fluid, then along my stomach as he changed his angle. The change had me hitting that spot within him on nearly every thrust. I could see his thighs shaking with the effort to keep moving. His chest was covered in sweat and his hands returned to mine to hold himself up.

“Er-,” I gasped out a breath as he fell upon me, his legs beginning to seize, “Erestor, please, my love, untie me. Let me love you more.”

Erestor moaned and carefully removed himself from atop me. He slipped off to one side to pull my legs up, one by one to untie my ankles before returning to his seat upon my cock.

“My hands, Erestor…”

He shook his head, lost in lust, and simply braced himself as he had been as I planted my feet at the edge of the table. The new angle somewhat hindered him in his quest to resume our activities, until I instructed him to kneel and stay still. Then I began in his stead.

“ _Un-un-uh-unh_ ,” little moans left Erestor’s mouth every time my hips made contact with his rear, the impact loud and clear in the silence of the room.

My breath came out harsher and he crawled forward to receive it, kissing my open mouth and crying out for more. Harder. Faster. Deeper. _Give me all of you_. And so I did.

I instructed him further to fall to his elbows and grasp my shoulders and thrust into him with what strength I had in this position, and clearly that much was enough for him, for the noises that escaped him increased in pitch and frequency.

“Glorf’n-del, darl’n’, love, you… ‘re so good, feel good,” Erestor was lost to it and I was no better. “Fuck, please, please please, please, _please_.”

“Yes,” as though he needed to ask, as though I couldn’t tell from the way he was nearly drooling that he was almost there. “With me, Erestor. Just a little more.”

He nodded, face pressed into the crook of my neck.

“Let me see you,” I begged, “Oh please let me see your face.”

Erestor pulled back, ever so compliant this far gone, and gazed down at me. I swear I saw stars in the depths of his eyes as his hair formed a curtain around us as dark as the midnight sky. If I didn’t know any better, in moments like this I would swear he was one of the Ainu, for no other beauty there was on Arda to rival his.

“Yes,” I sighed, “I love you, Erestor.”

“Mm- _uh_ , love you, too,” he replied, the words coming out stilted between each thrust, “So much. Glorf-ind-el, love you.”

“Now, Erestor,” I groaned, wishing once more that I could hold his face as I whispered to him, “Join me now.”

He nodded again and again and again almost to himself until at last his entire body seized and he moaned out long, pitch raised to almost shouting, until he fell atop me uselessly, whimpering as my thrusts slowed from my own end – both of us now catching our breaths.

It took several minutes for either of us to find the strength to speak again, but when we did, we chose to wait still. With one glance into each other’s eyes, we knew the other was well, and so Erestor instead stood and untied my arms finally. Released from my imprisonment, I stood with him and pulled him into my arms.

“Erestor, my sweet love,” I said with a smile and leaned down to kiss his lips. “You never cease to surprise me. You overwhelm me with your love, your body, your mind. All of you is so much more than I could ever have dreamt or wished for in this life or any other. Thank you for blessing every day of my existence with the joy of being in your life.”

“Glorf’ndel,” I chuckled at the choked off sound of his voice and brought my hands up to massage his neck, “Love you. More than the sun and the stars and the air I breathe. Have missed you every moment we were apart. Have loved you from the moment I saw you and loved you more than I thought possible. I,” Erestor paused to cut off a sob, “I have loved you all of my life, and will love you until the end of time. I have received no truer blessing in this life than to be blessed with yours. Thank you for choosing me again in this life, for ever being a light by which I can find my way.”

“Erestor,” I sighed and shook my head. What more was there to say after that? “Thank you,” I said simply, and kissed him.

Erestor hummed, “Thank _you_ ,” he pulled back and looked up at me, eyes crinkled with a smile, “and welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

If today had taught me one thing, it was that love never subsided quite as we thought it did. It calmed. It slept. Yet always it rose again when we least expected it. All day I felt his eyes on me and all day I struggled myself to look away.

The more I sought to keep my eyes off him, the more vivid the pictures my mind conjured instead. His bluest eyes, his grinning smile, the single dimple in his right cheek, the way his hair blew in the wind when he left it out of its now-customary ponytail, the way he stood facing the sun in the afternoon with his eyes closed, the way he wasn’t afraid to get dirt under his nails as he worked in the garden… The way he spoke ever so softly in the morning, the way he whispered my name when I awoke, the way he would sometimes sweep me into a dance when no music was played than the songs of the birds, the way he would race me to the well for a pail of water and steal it from me to bring it to the house for our baths, the way he held me when we sat down to read for the evening, or how he held me when we slept, or how he held me when we _didn’t_ sleep…

Aye, all these things and more.

Sometimes I forgot that home was more than just a place to be.

Sometimes I forgot that all these years of loving him have been just that.

Us finding each other…

Finding home.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Laurëala - golden spirit  
> Titta corca - little raven


End file.
